demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:74.78.133.82
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Demeter page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 13:59, June 19, 2010 KNOCK. IT. OFF. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) If you're really 38, then act like it. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) You're very immature. Don't critisize us for our belifes. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Stop it. Warboss has contacted Sannse and she'll block you for sure. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) OK. This is it. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't mess with my brother. [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 14:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Wait. Are you 38? Really stupid anon? [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 14:20, June 19, 2010 (UTC) You liar, you can't delete pages here. [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 14:22, June 19, 2010 (UTC) What? Scared to reply to a girl? [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 14:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) That's offending. [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 14:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) OK. You can fucking delete every page on this wiki and our Talk pages, user pages, etc. But nobody says that they'll rape my sister. NOBODY. [[User:Toa11|'Toa]][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Is that you Stephan? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I almost want to take legal action. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I totally fucking hate you. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not giving up my belifes. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:40, June 19, 2010 (UTC)W Why? Why do you do this to us? There are eight year olds who are here occasionally! [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) You need to stop. Eight year olds will say "Daddy? What does 'fuck' mean?" What will parents say then? [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Gods. You're gay. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Make an account scardy. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 14. Bastard. [[User:WindFire|'Wind']][[User talk:WindFire|'Fire']] 15:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Please stop vandalizing this wiki by blanking pages or adding unproper content. Thank you. --'''''DARTH SIDIOUS 2 (Contact) 15:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I really mean it. Stop, or you'll get blocked. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 15:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::This is your last warning. Stop vandalizing, or you will get blocked. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 15:12, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Warning Please refrain from making unconstructive edits, as you apparently did in your edits to Centaur, or you will be blocked. This is your final warning. [[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 15:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Once more: '''stop vandalizing this wiki, or you will get blocked.' Now I really expect you to obey, or the block will last quite long. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 15:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Prove it Dickhead "Rape all of you" Send me your fucking address and see whos the better fighter the 16 year old thats been fighting in tournaments since he was 7 or the 38 year old virgin that is trying to be cool on the internet... Warning You have been blocked for 3 months for repeated unconstructive edits. [[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 16:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC)